Empire: Part II Chapter 3
Chapter 3: Hydra to the rescue! Everest is now fighting Havoc and Roy at the same time, but is managing to keep himself from getting hurt. He blocks several hits from Havoc’s sword and counters Roy’s lightning by opening air pockets in their path. “I really hope Hydra gets here soon,” Everest thinks, looking over at his fallen crew mates. “I can’t believe this girl defeated those three on her own.” Mark, James, and Picky “Well, let’s see what your crew’s got,” Ash says, cracking his neck. “I don’t have much time to kill, so I better beat you quickly.” “If you think it’s going to be that easy, you have another thing coming,” Picky says. He raises his pick-axe, prepared to fight back. Ash rushes him and easily kicks his axe away. The pick-axe flies off of the ship, leaving Picky defenseless against his opponent. Mark and James rush forward and kick Ash backward. “We will not let you hurt our cook!” Mark says, pulling out a battle axe. James pulls out a giant cleaver and points it toward Ash. “Yea, we would never let you touch Picky,” James says. “Oh, so this is going to get interesting,” Ash says. “Come at me then! I can take anything you throw at me!” Inferno Inferno looks down at her body and sees her body breaking apart. She suddenly feels a pain in the pit of her stomach, making her double over. Her body starts to destroy and rebuild itself instantaneously. Inferno’s hair becomes longer and red in color. Her body becomes stronger again and her wounds heal. The rest of her body retains much of the same curvy, feminine features as they did before the change. As her body reforms completely, she vomits blood and her vision blurs for a short period of time. “Shit…what is this…?” Inferno thinks, trying to pull herself together. She looks over at Mel and sees that she’s bleeding heavily from her wounds. “Oh no…Mel…” She walks struggles to get up, and then walks over to Mel. She kneels down, trying to assess the damage. She notices that Mel’s breathing is very erratic and faint. She picks her wife up with the strength she has left after her body’s transformation. Before she can get away, however, Zach appears and pulls out his giant blade. “Not now!” Inferno yells, annoyed at his appearance. “I need to get my wife to safety!” “I don’t care if your wife bleeds to death here,” Zach says, smiling. “I’m going to kill you both, right now!” He rushes them and Inferno closes her eyes, prepared for the worst. Though, nothing hits Inferno and all she hears is a loud metal sound. She opens her eyes to see Hydra blocking the blade with his own two swords. “It looks like I always miss something while I’m gone,” Hydra says, smiling back at Inferno. “You go get Mel to safety. I can take care of this guy.” “Thank you, Hydra,” Inferno replies. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you.” “That’s sweet and all, but I don’t think this is the time for sappy stuff.” Inferno nods and runs to safety. “So, you preyed upon an injured woman and her dying wife, huh? How classy of you.” Hydra breaks away and teleports behind the man, slashing his back. Zach turns around and swings his blade once more, only to have it be blocked again. “It looks like you don’t have too much speed. How unfortunate for you.” “I don’t need to be quick to defeat you,” Zach replies. “All I need is one good hit and you’ll be dead. “Well, I guess I better not get hit, then.” Inferno Inferno finds a safe place to put down Mel. She places her wife on a soft bed and kisses her on the forehead. “Please, stay with me my love,” Inferno says. “I won’t let you die. I’m going to find that bitch that did this to us and I’m going to tear her apart.” Inferno exits the room and walks above deck once again. She uses jet to reach the battle between Everest, Havoc, and Roy. As she arrives, Havoc turns around and smiles. “So, that first beating wasn’t enough for you, huh?” Havoc asks, trapping Inferno with a shadow once again. “Allow me to give you some more fun!” She rushes Inferno with her sword, but the attack is blocked by a small wall of ballistic titanium. A dome of metal surrounds Inferno, keeping her from harm’s way. Havoc uses brute force to pierce the ballistic titanium, but she hits nothing. Suddenly, a hand grabs Havoc’s left leg from below deck. Max kicks the hand off and Inferno bursts through the floor and back on the top deck. “You’re smart to keep your dome up as a distraction, but did you really think that would work on me?” “You don’t know what I did, do you?” Inferno asks, serious as ever. “You stand no chance of beating me now.” Inferno makes a sword out of her metal and points it at Havoc. “For hurting my wife, I will kill you.” Havoc just laughs and attempts to use her powers. However, she can’t use any of them, much her to her surprise. “What…what did you do to me…?” Havoc looks at Inferno, shocked. “I can’t use any of my powers…” “You see, we’ve gained the ability to suppress powers from our former enemies,” Everest says, interrupting the conversation. “Inferno simply used that method and now you’re stuck just using that sword of yours.” Havoc raises her sword and looks angrily at Inferno. “You bitch! How dare you do this to me!” Havoc rushes Inferno, swinging her blade as she reaches her position. Inferno dodges the attacks with ease and kicks Max in the stomach with all the force she can create, launching her through several parts of the ship. Inferno walks toward where Havoc ended up. As she walks, purple flame wings protrude from her back and a matching halo is created over her head. “You will know what it means to be in pain…” Inferno says. Havoc looks in fear at the woman approaching her. “What’s wrong? I thought you liked pain…” “This isn’t fun anymore!” Havoc says, frantically trying to get up. “Captain, please save me!” Roy tries to run toward Havoc, but Everest stops him by knocking him in the other direction. “You forgot that I am your opponent,” Everest says, raising the Everstar. “You won’t reach her in time.” Roy gets up and looks in Havoc’s direction. “I’m sorry Max. It looks like you’re on your own,” Roy thinks.